Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5
This is the gallery page for Astrid Hofferson during Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. Living on the Edge Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.07.41.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.11.09.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.31.png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg Garf 142.png Garf 141.png Garf 140.png Garf 139.png Garf 138.png Garf 130.png Garf 129.png Garf 128.png Garf 127.png Garf 126.png Garf 125.png Garf 124.png Garf 123.png Garf 122.png Garf 121.png Garf 120.png Garf 119.png Garf 118.png Garf 117.png Garf 116.png Garff season 5 (15).png Garff season 5 (14).png Garff season 5 (13).png Garff season 5 (12).png Garff season 5 (11).png Garff season 5 (10).png Garff season 5 (8).png Garff season 5 (7).png Garff season 5 (6).png Sandbusted Season 5 1.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 11.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 10.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 9.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 8.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 7.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 4.png Astrid and Toothless RTTE Season 5.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.48.14.png Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.39.47.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.40.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.04.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.47.39.png Sandbusted(8).jpg Sandbusted(7).jpg KamHiccstrid.png Tumblr ovpm3hqYEd1ub5mbwo3 1280.png Sandbusted(3).jpg Sandbusted(2).jpg Sandbusted-NorthernMarkets5.PNG Sandbusted-IronMason4.PNG Something Rotten on Berserker Island Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island1.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island2.jpg View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg Side view of Beserker Island.jpg tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo2_1280.png tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Something Rotten on Berserker Island7.jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island3.jpg Snotlout's Angels Cootaastrid.png Cootahookfang.png Snotlout's Angels0.jpg Snotlout's Angels1.jpg Snotlout's Angels5.jpg SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG Snotlout's Angels7.jpg Snotlout's Angels8.jpg Astrid s5 ep4.png Snotlout's Angels10.jpg Snotlout's Angels11.jpg Snotlout's Angels12.jpg Cootaastridandruff.png SnotloutsAngels-Mindan3.PNG Razorwhips s5 ep4 (9).png Snotlout's Angels17.jpg Snotlout's Angels16.jpg Snotlout's Angels18.jpg Snotlout's Angels15.jpg Snotlout's Angels20.jpg Cootafamily.png Snotlout's Angels22.jpg Snotlout's Angels21.jpg SnotloutsAngels-Mindan4.PNG Snotlout's Angels23.jpg Astrid and Snotlout s5 ep4.png Atali 213.png Atali 212.png Atali 211.png Atali 210.png Atali 209.png Atali 208.png Atali 207.png Atali 203.png Atali 202.png Atali 201.png Atali 200.png Atali 199.png Atali 198.png Atali 196.png Atali 195.png Atali 194.png A Matter of Perspective Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg AMatterofPerspective(4).jpg Sentinel 98.png Sentinel 116.png Sentinel 115.png Sentinel 114.png Sentinel 106.png Sentinel 105.png Sentinel 165.png Sentinel 164.png Sentinel 163.png Sentinel 162.png Sentinel 263.png Sentinel 262.png Return of Thor Bonecrusher Return_of_Thor_Bonecrusher1.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher2.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher3.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher4.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher6.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher7.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher8.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher9.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher10.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher13.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher14.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher15.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher16.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher17.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher18.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher19.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher20.jpg Dawn of Destruction Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass2.PNG All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo5 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo3 1280.png The Wings of War, Part 1 TheWingsofWarPt1.jpg The Wings of War, Part 11.jpg Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg The Wings of War, Part 12.jpg The Wings of War, Part 13.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg The Wings of War, Part 15.jpg The Wings of War, Part 16.jpg Tumblr ow2y1bJJmq1ub5mbwo6 1280.png The Wings of War, Part 2 The Wings of War, Part 21.jpg Astrid and Snotlout.png The Wings of War, Part 22.jpg The Wings of War, Part 23.jpg Well get ready.jpg Dragon Eye WOW2.png Dragon Eye WOW21.png Fishlegs and Snotlout WOW2.png The Wings of War, Part 25.jpg Shocked.png TheWingsofWarPt2(6).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(5).jpg No Dragon Left Behind Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.08.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.13.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.51.png Garf_and_stormfly.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.10.32.png Garff Season 5 (53).png Garff Season 5 (52).png Garff Season 5 (50).png Garff Season 5 (44).png Garff Season 5 (31).png Garff Season 5 (20).png Slitherwing Island 2.png Skjermbilde_2017-02-17_kl._17.29.23.png Skjermbilde_2017-02-17_kl._17.29.24.jpg tumblr_owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo6_1280.png tumblr_owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo4_1280.png Slitherwing 073.png Slitherwing 072.png Slitherwing 071.png Slitherwing 070.png Slitherwing 069.png Slitherwing 068.png Slitherwing 067.png Slitherwing 066.png Slitherwing 065.png Slitherwing 064.png Slitherwing 063.png Slitherwing 062.png Slitherwing 060.png Slitherwing 087.png Slitherwing 085.png Slitherwing 084.png Slitherwing 083.png Slitherwing 082.png Slitherwing 140.png Slitherwing 135.png Slitherwing 134.png Slitherwing 133.png Slitherwing 132.png Slitherwing 131.png Slitherwing 130.png Slitherwing 190.png Slitherwing 189.png Slitherwing 188.png Slitherwing 187.png Slitherwing 186.png Slitherwing 184.png Slitherwing 183.png Slitherwing 182.png Slitherwing 181.png Slitherwing 180.png Slitherwing 179.png Slitherwing 177.png Slitherwing 176.png Slitherwing 175.png Slitherwing 174.png Slitherwing 173.png Slitherwing 172.png Slitherwing 171.png Slitherwing 170.png Slitherwing 287.png tumblr_owajuoNVUa1ub5mbwo3_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo5_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo8_1280.png Tumblr owakbyFp501ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Tumblr owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Snuffnut Snuffnut(3).jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo5 1280.png We do marriage.jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo6 1280.png A bit differently.jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png Snuffnut(9).jpg Snuffnut(7).jpg Snuffnut(6).jpg Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo5 1280.png Snuffnut(8).jpg Snuffnut(2).jpg Snuffnut.jpg Searching for Oswald... and Chicken tuffastrid.jpg chickenjoke.jpg Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Sins of the Past SinsOfThePast-Popcorn3.PNG fs.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Gifs Hiccstrid forehead kiss.gif Hiccstrid Matter of Perspective kiss.gif Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Astrid Hofferson Gallery